Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)
Rosita Espinosa is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Post-Apocalypse & Pre-Apocalypse For Rosita's whereabouts prior to or during the outbreak: Main Story 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' Rosita and his small group, including Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter, are traveling to get the latter to Washington, D.C. They suddenly encounters Theo in the woods, and after knowing him, they are invited to reach the town of Woodbury with him. On the way to the city they encounters Jeremiah James Garlitz and his followers, and are helped escape by Mirabelle. As A Playable Character Rosita *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +20% defense and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Multishot (Deal 150% damage to up to 4 different enemies) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Rosita - "No Turning Back" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Gear Up (All teammates get +55% defense and +30 crit for 4 turns) *'Specialist Skill': Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Rosita - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Fast * Role: Support * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Weaken (Deal 300% damage and -30% attack for 2 turns to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Rosita - "Road to Survival, Edition #2" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Quick Reaction (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. Revive up to 2 teammates with 15% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Rosita - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Hot Lead (Deal 400% damage and -80% attack, which decreases by 20% every turn, for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Rosita's Cleaving Dual SMGs ** Slot 1: +15% HP ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Splash Damage (When attacking, a better chance to attack all enemies adjacent to the target with 80% attack.) Rosita - "Road to Survival" #4 * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Partial Recovery (Up to 3 teammates regain up to 45% of their max HP and those 3 teammates recover from Impair and Stun.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Rosita - "Road to Survival" #5 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Keep Fighting (All teammates regain up to 50% of their max HP and up to 30% HP on the following turn. All teammates recover from impair and stun.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution II (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 50% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Heal (Heal up to 2 teammates for up to 25% of their max HP.) * Special Weapon: Rosita's Sapping Dual Revolvers ** Slot 1: +10% Defense ** Slot 2: +20% HP ** Slot 3: AP Down (When attacking, a better chance to cause -30 AP to the enemy.) Death ;Killed By *Alpha *Andrea Grimes (Zombified) Alpha disguises herself as one of Rick's people and infiltrates the fair grounds. Gradually, she begins luring people off the fairgrounds and decapitating them, then placing their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and Rick's communities, with Rosita being among them. She is later put down by Andrea. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosita has killed: *Bernie (Indirectly Caused, alongside her fellow Alexandria Herd Patrol members) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" * Stage 13 - Small Street USA * Stage 14 - Northwest Woods * Stage 15 - Central Square * Stage 16 - North Georgia Woods * Stage 17 - Training Camp * Stage 18 - I-85 Trivia *Rosita is one of a few characters to have a playable variant of every trait. *Rosita No Turning Back is one of many characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Tenacity. *Rosita Road to Survival, Edition #1 is one of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. *Rosita Road to Survival, Edition #2 and Rosita Road to Survival #3 are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. *Rosita Road to Survival #3 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. Category:Deceased Category:Special Weapons Category:Neutralize Category:Command Category:Tenacity Category:Undeads Category:Citizens Category:Hunters Category:Soldier Category:Leaders Category:Peacekeepers Category:Legend